


Fire

by Xekstrin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Plotless smut. Everything is consensual, if ill-advised. Homura displeases Mami and gets punished, of course, because why else would I write this.





	

The muzzle cracks into the cement floor, dust rising up from the force of the strike. It doesn’t so much as brush her thighs, spread apart as they are, but the threat is clear; Homura bites her tongue. Embedded deep enough in the ground that it stands erect on its own, the musket speaks for Mami’s anger.

She takes it by the stock, gripping it in the palm of her hand, and shifts it up just a fraction, still smiling a gentle smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Swallowing a lump, Homura closes her eyes as the cool metal of the barrel presses against her, light and soft. Wiggling it just enough so that it fits snugly between her lower lips, Mami rocks it, back and forth, waiting for something. A reaction, or a protest, or maybe for the way the metal begins to shine with slickness on the gentle backswings.  
  
The tip scrapes against the floor, pulled free by the motions, betraying Mami’s strength. Humming in displeasure, she tries to fit it back into the hole she struck through the floor, so that she has a spot to brace it against when she continues sliding the barrel between Homura’s legs.

It’s cold, very cold. She never bothered to regulate her body temperature on the best of days, so none of her tepid heat manages to transfer over to it, lessening the shock. Homura bows her head, biting her lower lip. For the first time, she begins struggling against the restraints. The barrel doesn’t penetrate her, just rubs against her, and for that small mercy she’s grateful.

Mami’s eyes narrow in pleasure.

“If you admit you’re wrong, I’ll stop,” she tells her, voice airy as she takes Homura by the chin and forces her to look her in the eyes.

Homura’s expression cracks, eyebrows pitched high and lips parted in a desperate gasp.

But she doesn’t say anything.  
  
At this point Homura can’t even remember what she did wrong to provoke Mami’s ire, just that she wasn’t going to back down from this. Mami might be the stronger magical girl, but that didn’t mean she was going to win every fight.

Mami kisses her, and there Homura can get a taste of how she really feels behind her collected mask. She bites her in anger, hand moving from her chin to grasp the back of her head, keep there in place. When she twists her face away anyway, Mami’s temper flares even brighter. Strong fingers bunch up in her long black hair, twisting her even further to suck on her neck, pull on her earlobes with her teeth.

The other hand pulls the musket free from the ground, holding it parallel to her now to increase the pressure. She can _hear_ it, her wetness clinging to the barrel as it slides between her legs, relieving some of the ache its previous teasing had built up.  
  
Her arms strain, held behind her back with impenetrable ribbons. And Mami pulls her close, one arm around her naked waist to hold her gently, rest her head on her shoulder as she tilts her head down to sink her teeth into Homura’s bare collar.  
  
Wincing, she pushes as close to Mami as she can, seeking her comfort even as she sees how her elbow rises and falls with the motion of her thrusts, the sweat rolling down the back of her neck, feels her teeth ruthlessly tearing into her. She doubts Mami is even aware she’s doing it. It feels too instinctual, not calculated like the other movements.

And then she pulls the trigger.

The crack is deafening in the silence of the abandoned building, causing Homura to start with fear. But the muzzle is safely behind her, pointed at the wall. All she felt was the recoil, the shock.

Still she starts trembling, very aware of how naked she is, in every sense of the word. And how angry she is. And how much this is getting her off.

“Don’t worry, Akemi-san,” Mami tells her, lovingly nuzzling her cheek with her lips. “I’d never shoot you.”

Mami lets the musket drop, only to propel another one down her sleeve almost before it even hits the ground. Kind enough to not begin completely anew, she holds it up between them and says, “Lick it, please.”  
  
Homura refuses. Sighing heavily, Mami does her work for her, running her tongue along it, not breaking eye contact. Then she returns it to thrust between Homura’s open thighs, the warmth of her mouth still clinging to it like a perfume. It slides between her wet lips, back and forth. And even through the danger, she finds herself wishing Mami would sink it inside her, just the tip, just enough to console the terrible ache growing between her legs.

It’s a good thing she doesn’t, because she pulls the trigger again. Though she’s sure a normal person would be doubled over in pain, Homura feels the recoil as the strongest, most intense vibration, and doesn’t give Mami a chance to do it again. This time she comes at once. And _that_ is when she gives up.

She lets Mami hold her tight like she loves her as she sobs out her apology, writhing in her bonds. The ribbons slowly snake away to place her on the floor, the movement smooth and easy. Mami sinks with her, letting her rest head head on her lap as she twitches with the aftershocks, chest rising and falling with frantic gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you comment, no Mami does not shoot Homura in the vagina, please re-read, it is QUITE clear, okay everyone can relax


End file.
